Belonging
by Nakashima Miharu-sensei
Summary: Unrequited part 2! WatanYuko songfiction based on You Belong With Me, by Taylor Swift.


A Brief Rant: Yes, I did go crazy. I had inspiration, so I wrote on it. I think there's fluff, so if there isn't enough in my stories for you, please PM me so I can fix this, because fluff makes the fanfiction world go 'round. And also, who doesn't like fluff? See? I told you this would be brief!

Unrequited, Part 2

Summary; Part 2/3 of the Unrequited trilogy. Yuko's love is unnoticed and unreturned... or is it?

* * *

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset**

Yuko heard the door open. Moments later, the screen to the porch slid open, and Watanuki sat down next to her. His brow was furrowed. She desperately wanted to ask him what was wrong, but then, Yuko remembered. He had Her for that now.**  
**

**She's going off about something that you said**

"It'll be Himawari-chan's birthday soon." _Ah... It's been a year already. Since then._ "Does she want earrings? No, I bought those for her last year."

"Well, that's your problem, Watanuki-kun." Yuko turned away. "Get some more sake, please." Her heart threatened to rip out of her chest as she saw his face. He still hadn't gotten used to the honorific. She hadn't either. It still hurt. And she still had to remind herself to distance him from her. Since the day he asked Her out, Yuko had never asked him to stay over. What was the point? Yuko asked herself as she breathed in her pipe.**  
**

**She doesn't get your humour like I do**

"But, Yuko-san, today, Himawari seemed a little annoyed when I paid a lot of attention to Doumeki at lunch today. Do you know why that is, Yuko-san?"

"Really?" Yuko looked off into space, ignoring his question. "Can we have onigiri tonight?" She opened the door. "I'll be in my room." Yuko slid the screen door closed on his puzzled face. _Looks like all isn't well with the happy couple... _Yuko smiled a little. She walked to her room and sat down on her bed. "I suppose I'll take a nap."**  
**

**I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night**

While she slept, she dreamed of Watanuki. It was mostly a blur. Afterwards, she would only remember the colors of the dream. The blue and gold of his eyes, the black of his hair and clothes, the white of his skin. By the end of the dream, Yuko's heart was no longer in a lover's knot. It had tangled to twice that size. _This doesn't do anything for me_, Yuko thought sardonically to herself. She lay there, fingering a butterfly on her sheets. Yuko looked up, out the open screen door, to where a bluebird sat on the edge of the porch. It chirped knowingly.

"So it's you..." Yuko whispered. The bluebird flew away.**  
**

**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like**

Yuko fell silent as Watanuki entered the room. Right before he tapped her on the shoulder, she sat up.

"Is dinner ready?" She asked.

"U-uh, yeah, and Mokona is hogging the sake so... if you wanted any..." Watanuki scratched his head. "And also, Himawari is coming over for dinner. She has a wish for you to grant."

"Ah, really... I'll be out in a moment. Please go, Watanuki-kun." Yuko stood. _Now you're inviting Her over, are you?_ She stepped out onto the porch and looked up. The little bluebird fluttered over to her, and Yuko smiled wistfully at it. "At least you can fly away." The bird chirped once and promptly hopped down from Yuko's hand, catching itself with its wings, and flying away. "Show-off."**  
**

**And she'll never know your story like I do**

"Yuko-san! Hello!" A horribly familiar voice laughed from a few feet away. It was Her. Yuko turned around, her face expressionless. Himawari was waving at her from behind Watanuki. They were sitting on the porch, and Watanuki was telling her some kind of story, to which she was bent over in giggles.

Yuko's eyebrow twitched. She tilted her head and smiled calmly at Himawari. The smile did not reach her eyes.

"Come over here! Kimihiro-chan was telling us about what he hates about cooking!" Watanuki opened his mouth to protest, but Himawari cut him off, "Yuko-san, do you ever cook?"

_Watanuki doesn't hate anything about cooking. He just thinks some foods are difficult to handle, you idiot,_ Yuko screamed in her head. She glanced down at them coldly.

**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts**

"Are we eating here?" Yuko's eyes lingered on Watanuki.

"Yeah. We're having takoyaki. Didn't you tell me before that you liked it, Yuko-san?" Watanuki looked up, a little intimidated.

"Hm." Yuko sat down and picked up some of the dumplings with her chopsticks. She ate quickly. Yuko couldn't stand being in their company for any longer than was necessary. Their laughter was disgusting. So she stood immediately when she finished, and refused sake and yakitori.

**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**

"Himawari-kun, you have a wish." Yuko went straight to the point.

"Ah, yes, Yuko-san! Could you help me? I'm sorry, Kimihiro-chan, but I would prefer you didn't come with us." Himawari gave him a hug. Yuko turned and swept into the shop, so that Himawari had to push him away and run a little to keep up with her long strides. Yuko took pleasure in little victories like those. She sat down on the couch in the Welcoming Room.

"So, Himawari-kun, what is it that you desire?" Yuko brought her pipe to her lips while fixing Himawari with a piercing gaze.

"Well..." Himawari squirmed in her seat. "I actually would like..." She smoothed out her uniform skirt. **  
**

**Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find**

"What is it?" Yuko's eyebrow twitched again.

"I would like Kimihiro-chan to not be so... clingy. Honestly, it's getting annoying."

Yuko laughed inside. "So you want him to ignore you?"

"No, I want him to still love me," Yuko cringed a little at that word. "I just want him to be more mature. He's always so silly around me."

"That... can be arranged. Now, for payment." Yuko looked down at Himawari shrewdly. "How about... that necklace?" She indicated a small gold chain that hung around Himawari's neck.

"Oh, this? It's a family treasure! How is that equal payment?" She looked worried.

"How long has it been in your family?" Yuko reached over and fingered it.

"A noble gave it to my great-grandmother." Himawari looked away nervously.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Yuko snatched the necklace up. "Your wish has been granted."**  
**

**That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time**

Himawari looked slightly disgruntled that night, as Watanuki walked her home. And Yuko was left in the shop to brood. Yuko called out to Mokona to bring her some beer, while she paced the floor.

"Hitsuzen is hitsuzen. What happens, happens." She finally decided, ten bottles into her evening drink. _I hope though, that Her wish is every bit of a put-off as I thought it'd be..._ On her thirteenth bottle, her thoughts trailed off, and Yuko drifted into a somewhat satisfied slumber.**  
**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

"Hello? Hello? Yuko-san?" Watanuki's voice rang through the shop. Yuko groaned and rolled over. Her head hurt. "Yuko-san! How many bottles of sake did you drink last night?" When Yuko didn't answer, he shook her. "Yuko-san!"

"Ugh... About thirteen." Watanuki set a bottle of hangover medicine on the floor next to her.

"I knew you would need this. Hopeless."

"Who's hopeless, Watanuki-kun?" Yuko rolled over.

"H-hello? I'm sorry for intruding, is anybody home?" A new voice stuttered from the door. Watanuki ran to the door.

"Yes, I'm coming!" He stopped a few feet short of the entryway. "Yuko-san, it's Zashiki-Warashi!" He indicated the shy, dark haired girl.

**Been here all along so why can't you see?**

"You take care of it." Was the reply. _He was too preoccupied with his thoughts to take care of me..._

"Ah, sorry. Yuko-san has a hangover. How may I help you?"

"U-um, I need something..." Zashiki-Warashi broke off and turned bright red.

"What is it?" Watanuki smiled at her. She looked down and twiddled her fingers a little.

"I-I need... that. Yuko-san w-would know... oh, no, I'm sorry, I don't mean to insult you..." She fiddled with a string on her kimono.

"Ah, no, it's okay! I can go get Yuko-san." Watanuki walked towards the Welcoming Room. "Yuko-san, she's looking for 'that.'"

"Green bottle, in the storeroom." Yuko covered her head with a pillow, brooding.**  
**

**You belong with me**

Yuko was pissed. At everything. She hadn't been this way in a while, at least, not since a year ago when Watanuki asked Her out. Between her and Mokona, they had downed at least fifteen bottles of sake. For the next few days, she didn't get out of bed, refused medicine, and didn't talk to Watanuki for a whole week.

"Ugh..." Yuko rolled over on the floor. Her thoughts were going in all directions. I need water... I wonder if Mokona will get me some more sake... My head hurts~... And then, her mind began to wander back to the original issue. Her. She doesn't know anything about him... She doesn't even love him... if she did, she wouldn't have asked to distance each other... her curse wouldn't have mattered... argh…**  
**

**You belong with me  
**

He's mine... The thought briefly appeared in Yuko's mind, only to be erased by sleep.**  
**

**Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans**

So Yuko dreamed again. Of Watanuki, and every memory they had shared. Of traveling to Ginza by portal and buying a red aluminum baseball bat. Of his cooking. Of watching him do manual labor while she drank sake with Mokona. Of him telling her about his day. She knew everything about him. It was natural that Yuko would eventually fall in love with him. They were so close that it was to be expected. But even before, anything Yuko wanted, hitsuzen always took it away, gave it to someone else. And the same thing was happening now.**  
**

**I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be**

It was easier when Himawari didn't like Watanuki. Obviously. Even in sleep, Yuko's heart ached. When she woke up, she was on the couch, and it felt like she was upside down. Everything was sore. There was a glass of water on the floor, along with a few bottles of hangover medicine.

"T-thank you..." Zashiki-Warashi was walking past the door with Watanuki. "I really needed this. T-there was a spell... and it went wrong... but, thanks, K-Kimihiro-kun."

"Ah ha, don't mention it. I'm glad to help." She walked her out of the shop and walked her out to the gate, and stood as she thanked him one more time, then left.

**Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself**

"Kimihiro-chan!" Watanuki whip-turned. Himawari was looking at him in shock. And for once, his face didn't turn into a massive emoticon. Instead, he looked back at her calmly, as she ran over. "Kimihiro-chan! What the hell were you doing with her?" Himawari looked mad. "Who is she?"

"A customer. Yuko-san has a hangover, so I helped her a little." Watanuki explained.

"Well, don't. I thought you loved me!" Himawari was starting to sound like a little kid. "So don't talk to her."**  
**

**Hey isnt this easy?**

"She is a customer. I have to talk to her." Watanuki looked frustrated.

Himawari fumed, glaring at him. Then, spotting Doumeki, she squealed, "Doumeki-kun! Wait up!" and ran to him, giving Watanuki a death-glare as she clung to the exorcist's sleeve. Doumeki looked at Watanuki, one of his eyebrows raising slightly.

Watanuki rolled his eyes and went back inside. _What is with Himawari-chan?_ He thought as he prepared to cook dinner. _For some reason... it's getting easier to not think about her_... He remained in thought the whole time as he cooked, and when he placed the food on the table, he realized, that he hadn't seen or heard from Yuko since that morning, when he had arrived.

"Yuko-san!" Watanuki strode towards the Welcoming Room.**  
**

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**

"Yuko-san!" Yuko had fallen back asleep, and his voice took a long time to reach her. When Watanuki entered the room, she was draped over the couch. "Dinner is ready, and you still haven't taken the medicine! When did you get on the couch?"

"We carried Mistress!" Maru and Moro jumped out from behind the couch.

"Shut up." Yuko had sat up. The pain in her head had subsided.

"Yuko-san! Do you want dinner?" Watanuki offered her a hand. She ignored it, and stood up.

"Come on, then." She walked off to the table.

Watanuki followed, sighing heavily. "First Himawari-chan, now you?"

**I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down**

Yuko looked up. "What?" Her heart leapt for joy. Watanuki shook his head before answering.

"She saw me talking with Zashiki-Warashi, and now she's mad at me."

"Ah, really." Yuko looked down at her yakisoba. _I hope they break up._ "Good luck with that, Watanuki-kun."

Watanuki looked up at her. "Hm?"

"Nothing."

Finishing the food, Yuko stood. "Stay over if you like." _What did I just say?_ She almost slapped herself. Watanuki was equally shocked.

"Why? I don't need to."**  
**

**You say you find I know you better than that**

"Don't you?" For the first time in months, she scrutinized him.

"I'm fine, Yuko-san." He sighed heavily.

"Obviously." Yuko turned and walked towards her room. Watanuki stared after her, his eyebrows knit.

There was something... it felt strange. The design on Yuko's kimono seemed to be mocking him. Ever since a year ago, Yuko had been oddly cold and distant, and even now, Watanuki wondered how to approach her.

"Fine." Yuko stopped in her tracks. "I'll stay over. But if Himawari-chan says anything, I'm blaming you."

Yuko waved her hand in the air. "Whatever."**  
**

**Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?**

_So considerate... Himawari doesn't deserve him._ Yuko smiled a little.

Watanuki couldn't sleep. Sliding open his door, he walked out onto the porch. It was a full moon. _That's strange... it's a full moon... usually, Yuko-san likes to drink on the full moon..._ He frowned. What was wrong with the women in his life? So moody... It's annoying. Why can't they just tell me how they feel? Then, he stopped. Someone was there. Watanuki squinted. It was Yuko.

"Yuko-san, what are you doing up?"

"What are you doing up, Watanuki-kun?" She tilted her head to the side. Her long hair fell onto her shoulders. Her eyes were guarded.

"I couldn't sleep..."

"Well you'd better try again. You have school tomorrow." Yuko's voice carried a barely noticeable edge. "And you still have to apologize to Himawari-kun." The edge was a bit more pronounced.

"What's wrong, Yuko-san?" Watanuki touched her sleeve. She drew back immediately, with a strange look on her face.

"Nothing."**  
**

**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers**

Shivers ran up and down Yuko's spine when he touched her._ Don't mess with my heart more than you have already. It's not fair._ She almost said. But she refrained, and withdrew as quickly as she could. _Why don't you cry it off?_ Tears wouldn't come.

"Damn it!" Yuko leaned against the door as she slid it closed. She bit her lip. _If only... _Yuko shook her head. "Good night," She murmured, to nobody in particular.

"Good night." Came the reply. _He's still there._ Yuko shook her head one more time. It would be better to get to sleep._**  
**_

**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**

Yuko looked up at the ceiling, through the sheer canopy that draped around her bed. Unconsciously, her finger brushed over the butterflies on her sheets. She could hear him walking back to his room. His footsteps lulled her into darkness.

A bluebird woke Watanuki up. It flew down onto his lap as he sat up, scratching his head.

"Good morning," Watanuki smiled down at it sleepily. The sky outside the window was a light purple-blue, and a cool breeze blew in from the window. He gave a start when he remembered that he had to make Yuko breakfast. Watanuki jumped up as the bluebird flew away, running into the kitchen. He poured some coffee into two mugs and went to wake Yuko up.**  
**

**Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find**

Watanuki quietly slid open the door to Yuko's room. The Time-Space Witch was curled up in a ball, her long black hair concealed her face and spread around her, strewn about on her sheets. One pale shoulder stuck out of her blanket. Watanuki had seen her like this millions of times, but for some reason, today... It feels like I've never really looked at her before… The early morning light fell on her face, contrasting her pale skin from her dark hair. Watanuki reached over and touched her exposed shoulder. Her skin was cool to the touch.

"Yuko-san. Yuko-san, wake up. Breakfast is ready." Yuko's ruby eyes opened. She looked up to see Watanuki. For a moment, Yuko was surprised.

"Go ahead. I'll be out in a moment." She ran her hand through her hair.

"Um, okay then." Watanuki turned to leave. "I'll be leaving a bit earlier today, so I can buy Himawari-chan a birthday gift, okay? And I'll be coming back a bit later too. We're going to an amusement park." There was no reply.**  
**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

Yuko joined Watanuki at the table. They ate in silence. When Watanuki stood to leave, she followed him to the door silently. She watched him put on his shoes and jacket.

"Goodbye, Watanuki-kun." Yuko's smile didn't reach her thinking, Watanuki hugged her. Immediately, Yuko pushed him away. "Don't you have to buy Himawari-kun a birthday present?" Her face was expressionless.

"O-oh, right. Bye." He ran out the door, never noticing the tinge of sadness in her voice. _Stop playing with my heart, Watanuki, you idiot._ Yuko turned. She needed to drink.

"That Watanuki... playing with people's hearts isn't good, especially when that person isn't supposed to fall in love with anyone." **  
**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

Yuko should have been used to this. It had become a sort of pattern. She falls in love with someone. That person is taken away from her. So why did she keep allowing herself to fall in love? It hurt so much, so why? Why did it hurt so much, when he hugged her, and she knew it was not to be?

"Maru, Moro, take care of the shop. I'm going out." Yuko called into the depths of the house.

"Yes, Mistress! Have fun!" Lucky them. They had no souls. They couldn't love. Lucky. Yuko walked out of the shop. The world seemed to mock her. Birds sang, flowers waved in the breeze, and the sun shined cheerily. Why is it that the worst days were always the days when the rest of the world was sickeningly joyful?

Yuko wandered around the city the entire day. Before she knew it, she was at the amusement park. She stared up at the gaudily colored sign. **  
**

**Been here all along so why can't you see? **

_There's no helping it, I guess._ Yuko sighed in resignation. There's something not quite right about the universe. Looking around, she settled on a merry-go-round. Yuko sat down on in one of the carriages in the middle. And didn't move. When the clock struck four, another couple climbed on the ride, choosing to sit right next to Yuko.

"Thank you for the present, Kimihiro-chan!" A girl's voice rang out.

_Was it..._ Yuko chanced a look. It was. Watanuki and Himawari had gotten into the coach, not even noticing her. The merry-go-round started to spin. It was too late to get off. Oh god. Yuko's hand, hanging by her side, twitched, as Himawari giggled. Purposely, Yuko looked away to the side when they leaned towards each other. Right into a mirror. _The universe is a sadist, and humans are masochist._ Yuko thought dryly. _So true._ Her inward laughter was heavily laced with irony. **  
**

**You belong with me**

"Did you stop talking to that ditz?" Yuko gave a start and listened.

"Who?"

"That customer. You know, the one you were flirting with. Did you stop?"

"Zashiki-Warashi is not a ditz! She's just a little shy!" Watanuki glared at Himawari.

"And how would you know?" It was Himawari's turn to glare.

"Because I like her!"

Himawari and Yuko's eyes widened at the same time.

"What?" Himawari screeched.

"I like her as a friend, Himawari-chan! What is wrong with you? Ever since you came to the shop, you've been such a brat!" Just then, the ride stopped spinning. Yuko jumped up immediately and quickly walked away before she could hear Himawari's reply. She could have sworn that Watanuki had seen her.**  
**

**Standin by, waiting at your back door**

Watanuki returned to the shop at six, plainly frustrated. _What's wrong with women? _He walked into the Welcoming Room, and upon seeing Yuko, drinking sake on the couch, immediately thought, _Well, maybe not all women..._ He gave a start, remembering the woman who had been sitting next to him on the merry-go-round. Watanuki would have bet anything that it had been Yuko.**  
**

**All this time how could you not know that?**

"Welcome back, Watanuki-kun." Yuko didn't meet his gaze.

"I visited the Fox Oden Shop." Watanuki held up a box, referring to the supernatural oden shop that was run by a fox spirit and its son.

"Oh, great! I missed that stuff!" It was amazing how cheerful Yuko could sound while looking entirely nonchalant. She stood up. "Shall we eat? **  
**

**You belong with me**

"You were there." Watanuki bit into a bit of tofu. "Weren't you?"

"Does it matter?" Yuko downed a saucer of sake.

"It sorta does. You heard it all, didn't you?"

"So what if I did? If it was fated, you can't change it. I thought you, of all people, would know that." Yuko blurted, instantly surprised at her outburst.

"I do, but... why did I like her in the first place? Yuko-san?"**  
**

**You belong with me**

Yuko didn't reply. She finished her oden and walked out to the porch. Watanuki joined her a few minutes later, sitting down beside her. He touched her arm.

"What?" Yuko's voice was quiet.

"Yuko-san..."

"Yes, it was me. Do you have a problem?" She withdrew her arm. "Good night. You may leave for today if you like." Yuko walked into her bedroom through the porch door. **  
**

**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**

The pain had spread. It wasn't just her heart now. Everything hurt. Her eyes stung, and she didn't want to move. Yuko sank down on the floor. _Love is a double edged blade. _Watanuki's footsteps led the way to his room. So he was staying here tonight. Somewhere deep inside her, Yuko regained a bit of the old pleasure she used to have when Watanuki slept over. This, however, was ignored, as a single thought plagued Yuko's mind.

_Wouldn't it be better for him, for everyone, if the Time-Space Witch disappeared?_

Around midnight, Yuko picked herself up off the floor and walked to Watanuki's room.**  
**

**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry**

His room was comfortably dark, and Yuko could barely see his outline, stretched out on the floor. Watanuki's breathing soothed her. She walked forward, and almost stepped on something. Picking it up, Yuko saw that it was a picture of Himawari. She smiled a little at the fact that it was on the floor.

"Watanuki..." Yuko sat on the edge of his bed. Her hand stroked his cheek like before. She smiled again, this time somewhat sadly. The Witch stood up, returning to her own room, to a night of restlessness.

**I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams**

That night, Watanuki dreamed that a butterfly had flown in from his window and landed on his bed, its wing brushing gently against his face before it disappeared. Yuko didn't sleep much that night, and finally, at dawn, she drifted off, leaning against the open porch door.

When Watanuki finished making breakfast, he entered Yuko's room to wake her up, but saw how tired she looked, and decided to let her sleep. Something gripped his chest hard as he looked at her. It had been gripping him since Himawari's birthday, but he had shrugged it off. A little voice at the back of his head whispered, _You love Yuko._ He didn't object.**  
**

**I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.**

Yuko's dreams were full of Watanuki and Himawari, but something kept her in the nightmare, and she couldn't wake up. At the end, through sheer willpower, she made dream-Watanuki abandon dream-Himawari, and she lapsed into a quiet, dreamless sleep for the rest of the day. **  
**

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?**

Himawari ignored Watanuki the entire day, giving him time to brood, until after school, when she came up to him.

"Isn't there something you need to say?" She glared at him.**  
**

**Been here all along so why can't you see?**

"What? Oh, yeah." Watanuki looked up. There was something he needed

"Well?" Himawari demanded. "Say it!" She spat.

"Um, Himawari-chan? I've been thinking it over, and... I don't think we can stay together." Watanuki looked determined.

"What? What do you mean, 'can't stay together?'" Himawari fumed. "You love me!"

"No I don't. And you obviously don't like me." Watanuki's gaze fixed on her face. "I'm in love with Yuko-san."

"You're leaving me for her?" Himawari laughed. "Oh, good one. Now, I believe you have an apology for me?" She smirked.

"I'm serious. I don't like you, Kunogi-chan." Watanuki had reverted back to calling Himawari by her surname, and that hadn't gone unnoticed.

"This is all because of that wish, isn't it? You've been distant ever since! This is the real payment!" She stormed away, fake tears clinging to her eyelashes.

"What wish? Kunogi-chan!" Watanuki called after her. When she didn't turn around, he sighed. "Women are so difficult..."**  
**

**You belong with me**

In her sleep, Yuko smiled gently. She had the feeling, that, somewhere, something good had happened with Watanuki. _Watanuki Kimihiro..._ how did she fall in love with him anyways?**  
**

**Standing by or waiting at your back door**

Yuko remembered a day that had been incredibly slow.

_No customers had come, and she was reclining on the couch, puffing endlessly on her pipe. Then, a shout from the yard. Someone was here. _

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come in."_

"_It's okay! You are Mistress's customer! Customer!" Maru and Moro had chimed._

"_Ah, no! I really need to go now! I'm sorry for intruding!" His voice was coming closer._

"_You were destined to be here." She had spoken then_.**  
**

**All this time how could you not know that**

The boy entered, and right away, Yuko thought he was cute. He complained a lot, making her laugh, and he was great at housework, which Yuko had never been too keen on. And later, he knew what to do for her hangovers, which was more than Mokona, Maru, or Moro could say. Yuko could see his sense of responsibility, and he was incredibly kind, even to people he had just met. He balanced Yuko out. Whenever she was near him, she felt happier than she had in any of the years since her time had stopped.**  
**

**You belong with me**

Yuko couldn't deny it. She had fallen in love with Watanuki. **  
**

**You belong with me**

Watanuki arrived. Yuko... I wonder if she's sleeping still... He walked towards her bedroom, sliding open the door, like he did hundreds of times before. This time, however, felt different. Like something had changed drastically in his life.

Entering the room, the first thing Watanuki saw was Yuko. Yuko. For the first time ever, he looked at her and thought that she was beautiful. Not just beautiful. To Watanuki, Yuko looked ethereal. The late afternoon light shone on her back, and her ebony hair shone. Her skin looked paler than ever. She was leaning against the porch door, and though her front was cast into shadow, she seemed to light up the room. **  
**

**Have you ever thought just maybe**

Watanuki kneeled down next to her and touched her arm. Yuko's eyes opened slowly. She looked at him.

"Watanuki... you..." Yuko already knew what had happened.

"Yeah." She smiled at him then, more warmly than he remembered. Yuko hadn't smiled like that in such a long time.

"You idiot."

"Still composed, are you? Let's see if we can't change that." Watanuki teased her. He leaned forward. **  
**

**You belong with me**

The world slowed down once again, except this time, Yuko wasn't watching from the sidelines in horror. _This is real..._

Yuko's arms wrapped around Watanuki's shoulders, as he leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed back. Yuko sank into his arms, her mind was emptied of any and all worries. His lips were soft, and she felt carbonated.

Watanuki breathed in her familiar fragrance as he held her close. Who was Himawari? The only person in Watanuki's world was Yuko, the only one his eyes held. _I love you..._**  
**

**You belong with me**

* * *

Endnotes;

Part 2 is out! Yay! I have listened to the little voice in my head and made it separate from part 1, so that they will each stand on their own! But, before I upload the 3rd part, which I have all prewritten, I want to ask if anybody hasn't read the first one. If you haven't, It would probably set the scene better if you read it now... so...

Well, that aside, please R&R as always!

Until part 3, watch anime! Eat anpan! Hone your inner WatanYuko fandom and spread it to the world!

-Miharu-sensei


End file.
